


Coffee

by peachmillky



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Before everything gets bad, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Me attempting to write hajime again, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmillky/pseuds/peachmillky
Summary: Hinata and Nanami sit at a coffee shop, one of them anxious, needing to tell the other their feelings for them.





	Coffee

The evening was like any other, Hinata finished up putting his books in his bag and headed out of the school, wondering if he could convince Nanami to get a coffee with him, since they usually never leave the water fountain when talking. 

Getting to the fountain, Hajime saw her sitting on the bench like usual, playing another one of her games. Seeing her like that, made him always think about how adorable she was. But of course, since she is an ultimate (unlike him), he was way too nervous to admit his feelings to her. 

Nanami turned around to face him, smiling happily at him and greeted him with her soft, angel-like voice, "Hello, Hinata." 

Stuttering a little bit, Hajime replied with a quick, "H-Hey, Nanami-san!" He sighed, wishing he wouldn't become so stuttery around an ultimate since he didn't want to be looked down upon them. 

The gamer sat her phone in her bag and tapped gently on the empty space on the bench next to her, yawning and replied back with, "Want to play something?"

"Oh, well actually, I was hoping we could go get a coffee or something." He replied, putting his hands in his pockets, feeling a bit awkward since it sounded like he was asking her out on a date. 

She simply nodded before saying back, "Yeah, that'd be nice." Hearing that, Hajime felt a lot of weight leaving his chest, glad she didn't reject his request. 

Chiaki stood up, letting her backpack hang on one shoulder. Luckily for him, it was getting quite late so most likely he wouldn't run into any students from his class. 

Hinata extended his hand out to her, offering it to her. The gamer smiled cutely at him and took his hand and followed him out of the courtyard. 

The reserved course student was burning up in the face, feeling so lucky to become this close to an ultimate. 

Getting to the coffee shop, they sat down at a table in the corner, which gave them a great view of the city. 

After ordering themselves coffee, they proceeded to small talk, mostly about gaming. Hajime started wondering if it was the time he admitted his feelings towards her. "Um, so, Nanami-san...-"

"Why are you so suddenly red?" The gamer asked, tilting her head to the side. "Is it too hot in here for you?"

Hinata touched his face, wondering if it was obvious that he wanting to ask her out on a proper date. "Um, yeah. I'm used to, uh, colder weather." He answered, smiling awkwardly, hoping she believed what he was saying. 

Chiaki nodded and when the coffee came, she grabbed her cup and took a sip out of it. "What were you going to say?"

"Ah, right," He said, grabbing his cup as well, "Well...I was wondering if you were interested in, um, going out...on a date...." The last part of the sentence, he sipped his drink and spoke it lowly.   
Nanami looked at him curiously, not hearing what he said. "Go out where?"

He gulped, knowing he now had to truly ask her out. Blushing deeply and looking down at his coffee, he asked, "Do you want...to go out on...a date with me...?" 

The gamer, not fully processing what the reserved course student had asked yet, sat there silently for a second or two, making him feel quite anxious for her answer. 

After processing what he said, Chiaki looked down as well, her face lighting up a cute shade of red. "Of...Of course I would, Hinata."


End file.
